Hinata's curse
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: The young Hyuuga despised her father more than anything else. With age she began to realize that it wasn’t her fault he hated her, it was his own twisted mind that caused her the anguish she suffered through. But her days getting worse...


Another day passed along with another tortuous display of the hate her father always shows for her

Another day passed along with another tortuous display of the hate her father always shows for her. The young Hyuuga despised her father more than anything else. With age she began to realize that it wasn't her fault he hated her, it was his own twisted mind that caused her the anguish she suffered through.

Hinata had become to fear her father more than she could have ever imagined. Her memories always fought to retain the memory of her sweet father holding her in his arms when she was young, her loving mother holding his arm in pride as they both smiled down at their daughter. But after the birth of her sister Hanabi and the death of her mother, her father Hiashi, had become the cruel monster her sweet mind tries to forget.

With the memory of his lightly lined face and those cold white eyes she could no longer hold the memory of his loving face, but she remembered the feel of his cold hand against her pale bare shoulder as she fought to cover the rest of her chest. She shuddered at the memory. Her innocence was in tact but she feared for how long. From her 19th birthday her father's tortures had become more distressing. Hinata was a fully-fledged ninja, who could kill with a single blow, but before her father, she was still as week as she was when she was a child, cradled in her mothers loving arms.

But after the days advances she was petrified of her father. After each encounter she would loose more clothing. First a sleeve, than the other, than today he almost ripped off her entire shirt only to have the more private parts of her flesh hidden by her bra. She begged him to tell her why he was doing such things to her, but his answer was as always, as hurtful as possible, _"you curse me by looking like your mother, its your own heritage that dooms you to this fate," _her own father spat hatefully at her.

She ran, she ran as fast as she could, as far away from the Hyuuga estates as she could until she reached her usual hiding spot. There was a magnificent old cherry blossom tree that resided in the small forests on top of the Hokage monuments. The thick tree roots entered gracefully underground to suck as much moisture from the earth as possible. But one in particular rose from the ground in a slight arch before returning to its earthy comfort.

As a force of habit Hinata walked up the familiar route of the giant cherry blossoms root until she reached the peak before it gently fading back to the ground. With a small jump from the natural ledge her feet landed on the lowest branch on the tree, which still sat around 15 feet in the air. She sighed as she watched the small blossoms slowly fall from the safety of the branches and glide, one by one to the grassy ground.

She let the peace of her surroundings take a hold of her heart and slowly push everything else away to help her gain a sense of security her father had so viciously robbed from her. All she could hear was the faint breeze and the rustle of petals and leaves and grass in the midnight breezes. She didn't notice the rustle of the grass wasn't from the wind, "what a stunning piece of art," a hoarse voice echoed from behind her.

Hinata's eyes snapped to attention as the harsh voice filled her ears and broke away the serenity of her surroundings. Hinata stood from her small seat, tall and proud with her head held high and glared around, looking for the intruder. Anger pulsed from her as she tried to pin the voice but failed horribly. The young blue haired heiress placed her right hand before her in annoyance making the one handed sign to activate her bloodline, "byaku-" _**thwack**_

Her eyes widened, a glare plastered on her soft features before she fell from the tree, her eyesight fading in and out of focus. The trespasser grabbed her wrist as she feel, at her bodies' sudden change of gravity she went swinging into the trunk of the giant cherry blossom tree she once called a friend. A low grunt escaped her mouth as she the fingers, tightly wrapped around her thin wrist, instantly release.

She landed on the ground with a loud thump, her legs aching from the sudden contact, her head slightly bleeding and her eyes still blurry. She heard the tell tale sounds of someone landing near her, though with her current state of awareness she couldn't even pinpoint where. She slowly raised herself to one knee, trying to get her muscles to accept the force, while shaking her head to focus her eyes. And than she heard a noise to her right, she spun around with a kunai in hand to hit her opponent but her hand was stopped before she even turned all the way to the noise. _**Thwack **_this time the side of her face lit up with a flame of pain and the hot taste of metal filled her mouth.

She took a moment to adjust to the new wave of pain before she realized she could see clearly again. She turned to the attacker a solid emotionless glare the Hyuuga's were so well know for holding her features in place. Ignoring the searing pain running from her cheek and vibrating all the way into her gums she saw the man who destroyed her few hours of closely valued freedom.

The man had long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail, save for his fringe, which was loose, and covering the left side of his face. His light blue eyes reminded Hinata too much on her friend Ino, but she knew it wasn't her. The long billowing black cloak could barely be seen in the darkness of the night sky and in the shadows of the trees. Hinata forced her mouth to move, despite the aching jaw, "what do you want?" she demanded her voice solid and cold.

The man smiled and threw something at her forcing her backwards. The texture felt like mud but it wrapped around her wrists. She pulled her chakra to attention, but as she did so the mud hardened with her chakra and held her in place on the ground, flat on her back. The older man smiled at her helpless form, "with a piece of art like you, what wouldn't I want?" he asked almost seductively, if not for the whirlpool of acid that welled up in Hinata stomach at every movement the man made, at every sound and touch he gave her. This mans advance reminded her too much of her father, and she hated him.

The man took a step towards Hinata's bound form. As soon as he was in reach she propelled herself forward to kick him in the stomach, she added chakra to her feet to make the damage all the more severe. Again he threw his hand towards her legs, more mud coming from his palms. Hinata now saw that it came from little mouths in his palms. Her legs were now ungracefully parted and held to the floor with her own chakra, supplied by the kick, she growled deep in her throat at the mans slow torture and preparation of her body for him. "Let me go you girlie freak!" she screamed at the advancing male.

Her heart missed a beat in fear as his smile turned wicked, "oh my dear, I intend to show you the precise difference I have from you females," with that he slowly removed his cloak, Hinata now recognized as a Akatski cloak, and let it fall from his shoulders and hit the grass behind him.

Underneath his black and red cloak he wore knee high black ninja pants, the same basic style as Hinata's and a mesh undershirt, basic ninja dressings. Hinata herself wore her knee high black pants, her black mesh undershirt and a loose fitting dark blue hoodie. Hidden beneath the black pants the blond enemy ninja was the distinct bulge growing from an erection. The male followed Hinata gaze down his body, his eyes pausing at the bulge in his pants, "let me prove my manliness to you girl," he sneered at the now petrified Hyuuga.

The blonde man had barely touched her and she felt as revolted by him as by her father. Her father had done more by this stage, but he always stopped, but now Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to stop this man, and it petrified her, because he knew it to. She swallowed her fear and decided to fight back with all the dignity of her Hyuuga clan, despite the resentment she held for nearly each and every one of them, they did teach her a thing or two.

The man stood over her thin frame before lowering himself to his knees on top of her. She could feel the hard appendage hit against her groin as he landed on top of her slowly, relishing in the fear he instilled into her being. She began to struggle against his weight, using the stubborn nature of the Hyuuga's. The man frowned for a moment before pushing her wrists higher above her head. On his command the restraints allowed her body to be stretched so she had no le-way to struggle. His slender hands traveled along her skin until the reached her hoodie. Her lavender eyes glared at the blonde man in defiance before she twisted her face away to block his piercing cocky gaze.

The man sneered before groping her breast before he unzipped her hoodie roughly, breaking the zip off with the final tug. The blonde began ravishing her body with a cardinal desire reserved for the most undignified of animals as he began exploring her body with his mouth and hands, which also had mouths. Hinata ground her teeth, refusing to shed the painful tears that threatened behind her eyelids. She tried in vain to throw the man off, and only succeeded in pulling the muscles in her abdomen.

A rough texture skimmed across her semi bare chest as the blonde man began tugging at her pants. Her opal eyes refused to open as she felt the pressure on her legs lessen till it was just a soft breeze on her bare skin. Carried in the wind the sound of a faint grumbling, which seemed to be muffled, like a plea of help covered by the cloth. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to look for her captor only to find him covered in a thick coating of sand looking down at Hinata frail form with tears in his eyes. His hands were sticking out of the sand, keeping him from creating any special forms of mud with those little mouths.

Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden state of her to-be-rapist in shock. She watched the sand tighten around its victim and the blonde mans eyes widened in pain, a muffled cry could be heard escaping from his lips as the sand slowly constricted, squeezing the very life out of the man. Hinata felt the hardened mud around her wrists and ankles loose till they were nothing but smears on her skin. She could help but let a smile escape her lips as she reveled in the man getting what he deserved.

The jutsu being used seemed awfully familiar to the young Hyuuga as she looked at the sand, ignoring the slowly tortured man hidden within its depths. But the memory seemed so far away, perhaps when she was younger she may have seen it, but when, how did she know someone who used sand?

The sand made one more final lurch and before imploding on itself, the man inside becoming nothing but bloody smears on the sand. Slowly she remembered the jutsu of the sand user she'd met once before, remembering his style the exact same as what she'd just witnessed as shed once hid behind a bush while watching the display of strength.

And than the face emerged from the shadows of her mind and vision. In the vague moonlight cast through the leaves she saw the pale reflection of the striking red hair from her childhood chunin exams. Her savior raised his hand and the sand returned to the ground whence it came, taking the bloody remains of her captor with it. The red head looked up at the girl he'd just saved, his turquoise eyes shined lightly in the moonlight. The dark rims around his eyes seemed less prominent than when she was a child.

Hinata swallowed her fear, "why did you help me, Kazekage-sama?" she asked the man, deciding to avert her gaze and look off to her old cherry blossom tree.

The red head Suna leader shrugged, "he is more my enemy than yours," he said in a deep monotone voice which would make any sane girl quiver with pleasure. His soft eyes left hers for a moment and lifted up the blonde mans black coat before throwing it at Hinata. Hinata glared at the piece of clothing and turned to protest as politely as she thought she could, but was silenced by his voice, "miss Hyuuga, please cover yourself up for the trip to the Hokage's office, unless you wish to freeze to death during the trip there," Hinata's eyes widened and she looked down to find the zip of her hoodie broken and many tears in the fabric, as well as large holes in her mesh undershirt, her black pants were also ripped at the zip.

Her ever-present blush spread across her cheeks like wildfire as she noticed her state of undress. She quickly wrapped the fabric around her shoulders and averted her gaze from the Kazekage. "I-I am s-so sorry, Kazekage-sama!" she stuttered out, almost hitting herself for stuttering.

The red haired man just smirked briefly, leaving Hinata wondering if shed actually seen the small smile as he walked past her towards the streets of Konoha.

The Kazekage stood close to Hinata, though she wasn't quite sure why. After her night's proceedings her head ached with a migraine she tried to focus her strength on keeping at the Kazekage's pace only standing a few steps behind him. She felt a strong pull in the side of her mind. She froze and pulled a kunai from the holster on her leg. A kunai went flying in front of her, were her face would have been had she not stopped running. She spun around and released her own kunai towards the foe, only to have it smothered in sand and hit the floor.

The enemy was bound and forced into the light of the moon it was a Konoha ninja. Hinata's face paled as she looked at her comrade, "but why would you?" she questioned taking a step toward the ninja whilst fighting back tears at the sudden attack by her fellow ninja.

The man spat at her feet glaring at her, "Akatski,"

All the hate and anger Hinata had for the man faded like a mind blank, suddenly not feeling anything. She looked down to the cloak she wore and glared at it. Before she turned from the man and started back along the road to the Hokage's office. Gaara looked at the man, "she is a Konoha Hyuuga, she just fought against the Akatski," and that's all he said in her defense before he realized the man.

The Konoha ninja only just seemed to realize Gaara was present, he bowed silently, "I'm terribly sorry Kazekage-sama," was all he said before he ran back to the safety of the nights shadows.

"Gaara-sama, Hinata-chan? What's going on?" the blonde Hokage questioned the two new arrivals to her office in bewilderment, examining the Akatski cloak Hinata wore. Tsunade looked at the younger village Kage and gave a polite bow, which was in turn returned by the red haired man. The blonde turned back to Hinata, who had taken off the Akatski cloak. She saw the bruised and the hand and injury marks all over her body as the young Hyuuga averted her gaze from the two political officials in the room. "Hinata-chan, please sit down and tell me what happened,"

Hinata bowed politely, her matted black hair ungracefully falling before her face. She raised her face and looked at the Hokage straight in the eyes, temporarily ignoring the Kazekage and speaking directly to her village leader. She spoke calmly and smoothly, not leaving out any detail that may be embarrassing, knowing the importance of information on the Akatski. As she spoke Tsunade could help but admire the courage this once timid girl was showing. How she had transformed herself from a stuttering embarrassed girl, to this calm warrior, were even most kunoichi these days would blush at the detail she was giving her.

When Hinata had finished telling her story Tsunade nodded and sat back behind her desk in thought. After a few minutes she asked, "Why were you not at the Hyuuga estates?"

For the first time since entering the Hokage building Hinata showed the Hokage the fear in her eyes, she broke the gaze and looked to her fingers, which had started to tap against each other, "umm, I-I was having some, troubles, at home, and decided to take a walk, to, clear my mind," she said unconvincingly. It had been the truth, but just, a lot nicer.

Tsunade couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl before her, she knew the child had family issues, and her father was overbearing towards his eldest daughter, but she knew there had to be more about it, to see the kunoichi refer back to her past tendencies so quickly was unnerving. She sighed before turning to the Kazekage, who stood patiently behind the Hyuuga girl. "Gaara-sama, may I ask you reasons for tonight, and any information on this Akatski you can provide,"

The redhead bowed politely to the Hokage before he spoke in the same formal manner Hinata had first used towards the Hokage, "as you surely remember Tsunade-sama, we had a meeting early tomorrow morning, I was a few hours early, but as I walked through the Konoha forest I could hear the disruption in the wind, so I went to investigate when I found miss Hyuuga being lowly raped. I noticed the Akatski cloak and was going to alert the Konoha ANBU as not to overstep my authority, when I noticed miss Hyuuga's attacker as Deidara, as you know I have a personal history with this man, and I didn't bother refraining from killing him in his unawake state, after being sure you wouldn't mind, of course," and he ended with another polite bow toward the Hokage.

The Hokage nodded to the younger man and placed her face in her hands, "no you had a perfectly good reason to kill the man, and you did a great service to Konoha, so I thank you Gaara-sama," the Hokage sighed once again before looking up from between her fingers, "its probably in your best interests if you go and get some sleep for the night while I attend to Hinata's wounds, we shall have our designated meeting in the morning," the redhead nodded and briskly left the room for the two women. Tsunade looked at the kunoichi before her; afraid that if she looked to hard the girl would break under everything else put on her. The blonde forced a smile on her lips, "please remove your jacket Hinata-chan," she asked as she got to her feet and walked to the Hyuuga.

Tsunade lifted the girl's wrists and inspected them briefly, "yes, I do know the clay he used against you, it drains the chakra from its victim the longer its placed on the skin," she let the wrist drop back to Hinata side and she motioned for the girl to stand. She checked each of Hinata's pupils looking for any internal damage; Tsunade's fingers ran through Hinata's long hair looking for the wound she spoke of when Deidara first attacked. She checked the bruised on her arms over and stopped at the one on her shoulder.

Hinata quivered at the feel of a hand over the wound as she tried to forget the memories they carried. "Hinata-chan," Tsunade asked softly, drawing Hinata's attention once again to the Hokage. Hinata was petrified of the Hokage's question to the bruise, but she always said if Tsunade found out she wouldn't lie, it'd have to stop if he went that far. Hinata's opal eyes met Tsunade's, "this bruise was made well before Deidara attacked. It still has the sexually damaging affect as Deidara's wounds as well,"

Hinata didn't say a word, just thinking of her father's anger, but she refused to deny it. She let all her pain and anguish burst from her pale eyes, begging Tsunade to see her torment. Tsunade's eyes merely widened, before dropping to the bruise on her shoulder, "Hiashi, that bastard… I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, I would have stopped him if I knew it was happening," Hinata just gave a small smile; at least it wasn't such a burden any more.

Tsunade muttered the incantation for her healing jutsu and began to heal all the minor wounds long Hinata's skin, wishing it were in her power to heal the one which must plague Hinata's mind as well. When Hinata's skin returned to its flawless pale perfection that Hinata held Tsunade finally spoke once again. "I'm sending you away Hinata-chan, I can't punish Hiashi for his actions towards you, but I can keep you at a safe distance from him. With Gaara-sama here already, and leaving tomorrow at dusk, I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking a transfer shinobi to Suna with him,"

Hinata's eyes widened, she hadn't expected this, "b-but Tsunade, I mean Hokage-sama, I grew up in Konoha, this is my home, with my friends and," she hushed her mind and her heart with her words, pushing the tears away form her eyes.

Tsunade looked mournfully down at the girl before her and sighed, "I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, I cant do anything else to protect you… if you wish you can stay here in Konoha, and I could move you from the Hyuuga estate, but even that's pushing my authority against a clan like the Hyuuga's,"

Hinata's eyes glazed over as she thought of her possibilities in this situation. If she were to stay in Konoha in a different estate the Hyuuga council could demand she come back, or that the cursed dove seal get placed on her. If she left, it would be out of her clan's power to call her back, and she would be safe, but alone. But if she stayed the way things were, she would be raped by her father, and probably forced to marry within the clan, possibly to her father.

A tear finally fell from one of her eyes before she looked back up at the Hokage, fighting back any more emotions which threatened to re-surface, "when must I be packed by?" she asked, quivering slightly.

Tsunade smiled weakly at the girl and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, sundown Hinata-chan… I'm so sorry it came to this, but you'll always be welcome here, I promise," Hinata nodded weakly before the Hokage held her slightly away from her, as though trying to remember everything about the young girl before she left.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. The Hokage smiled and nodded for the girl to continue, "could you, um, tell Naruto-kun, when he gets back, that I said goodbye?" she whispered the last part not trusting her voice with the mention of her secret love.

Tsunade gently smiled at the girl, "of course,"

"Were are you going big sister?" Hanabi asked leaning on the doorframe of Hinata's room as she watched her older sister pack her belongings. Hinata sopped packing and stood from her position on the floor in front of her pack before turning to Hanabi. Her sister looked much the same as her, only were Hinata's lips were soft and plush Hanabi's were thin and dull, were Hinata's dark eyelashes curved and gave her eyes a feminine alluring touch, Hanabi's lay dull and thin around her pale eyes. Hanabi was graced with the strength and pride of her father and the Hyuuga name, and Hinata was blessed with the kind heart of her mother and her beauty too.

"Hokage-sama gave me a long term mission," she recited the words Tsunade had said the say to her family earlier if she was seen before she was ready to leave. And she continued packing, ignoring her sister's constant glare as she worked. When she was done, she walked to her window, looked back to her glowering sister, and smiled without a goodbye to any of her family before she sprinted from the Hyuuga estates, for hopefully the last time.

* * *

_A/N ok well im kinda sorry about what i did to poor hina-hime, but someone had to do it. hiashi is a pig headed pick and every one knew the damage he was doing to hinata would become more than just emotional torment. _

_but anyway i do love hina-hime, and if i write a second chappy, wich i might, she should get a better happy ending :) and of corse diedara was gonna die, i hate him for what he did to Gaara-sama, and il NEVER forgive him!_

and i DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS they are all (C) Kishimoto Masashi


End file.
